1. Field
The following description relates to a social network service, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method for forming a human network using the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Background
With the development of modern technology, mobile terminals, such as cellular phones, have acquired various functions. Accordingly, users may use the various functions, such as a camera, wireless Internet, mobile multimedia broadcasting services, as well as, a communication function, through the mobile terminals. In particular, social exchange services have rapidly developed while the mobile terminals have become associated through Internet communities with messengers, blogs, mobile web, and the like.